Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer
The Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer was a video relased by Bungie Studios for the E3 gaming convention, showcasing the first real glimpse at the Halo 3 campaign. It was also released on the night of July 10, 2007 via Bungie.net and the Xbox Live marketplace for free download. The duration of the video is 2 minutes and 11 seconds long. YouTube version of the trailer RHg1_Yl7bTs Synopsis The video begins with various images of Covenant CCS-class Battlecruisers and Assault Carriers wreaking havoc on the forces of Earth, as Phantom dropships unload Brute forces who brutalize human Marines. It is narrated by the Prophet of Truth speaking for the Covenant (presumably mocking the humans attempts to defend the world). The movie cuts to the Master Chief, and continues on with nothing but a dramatic new rendition of the Halo theme (on the Halo 3 OST it is titled "One Final Effort") and showing the Master Chief and the Arbiter battling through various Earth areas, against Phantoms and a new Scarab. It features Drones, Brutes, Hunters, Grunts, Elites as well as a brief glimpse at a Jackal engaged in combat, as well as a glimpse of the new HUD, which contains several new components. Revelations , Master Chief, and 343 Guilty Spark activating Cortana's message to the Humans and the Elites about the Flood]] The video contains several new revelations for the game, both to canon and to campaign play. The biggest of which is that it seems that Master Chief and the Arbiter fight side by side throughout at least some of the game, defending Earth from the Brutes. Numerous shots show the Arbiter and the Master Chief fighting enemy Brutes and their Drone and Grunt forces. The video is the first to officially confirm that the Arbiter will be appearing in the game, and also features other members of the Elite race, confirming that the Elites and Marines now fight together against the Covenant. The Video also features the apparent revelation that Dropships will be destructible, and able to be shot down in the campaign. It also features all new Scarab walkers, much more heavily armed and armored than those that have appeared before. 343 Guilty Spark and Cortana make their first appearances, showing that they, along with the Master Chief and Arbiter, are reunited at some point. Furthermore, it is shown that other than the Brutes, some Covenant warriors have undergone minor changes from Halo 2. Hunters and Elites look almost identical to their former appearances, while Drones and Grunts are given significant technical improvements. The Grunts appear less "cute" and more grub-like, with red eyes and slack mouths (as seen in screen shots on Bungie.net). Human Marines have undergone major graphical improvements, and Commander Miranda Keyes has undergone an overhaul, with a more detailed uniform and hair which is noticeably browner than before. Trailer Analysis ' Voi]] From 0:06 to 0:12 seconds in the video the first pictures of the level Sierra 117 are shown. From 0:13 to 0:20, the first shots of the a level that is probably The Storm are shown. During this time period, we see the first of the new Brute armor, in red and blue. Both of the shots appear to be live gameplay. During this time, the Brute's violent and aggressive nature is shown; a Brute chieftain starts to break a Marine's arm that attempted to punch him, only to toss him up in the air, and kick him in the stomach. In the background, a Brute in blue armor can be seen. The next sequence is from the cinematic at the end of Floodgate the game. From 0:21 to 0:26 two Covenant CCS-class Battlecruisers glassing Voi to prevent the Flood on Earth from spreading. A lone Phantom dropship is shown flying away from the far cruiser. From 0:27 to 0:43 more live action is shown from the levels Sierra 117 and Crow's Nest are shown intermittently. One with the Arbiter and Master Chief both carrying and firing heavy machine gun turrets. At 0:28, a Brute can be seen what appears to be punching a downed Marine among the concrete pieces and near a small fire (centre-right in the screen, near the right open wall of the burning base and before the camera makes a 'zoom'). 0:44 shows an in game cutscene of the Master Chief and Arbiter standing in front of a covenant anti-aircraft gun. Three Longsword type fighters fly overhead in formation, and the location is revealed to be the crater from the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer. The crater houses the Portal. At 0:47, Master Chief is fighting a Brute in the UNSC base. The brute swings a Gravity Hammer. The view switches to first person and Master Chief kills it with a Shotgun. 0:48 to 0:49 show what appear to be pieces of the orbital elevator from the level Metropolis that has been destroyed. This sequence also shows the first two Jump Pack Brutes. When Master Chief zooms in using his sniper rifle, the Brutes are shown to be wearing jump packs, and the one he shoots drops a Radar Jammer (identifiable because of its shape and red glow). At 0:49 a fourth type of grenade can be seen carried by Master Chief. It has now been confirmed as the brute Firebomb Grenade. At 0:51 in the background to the left, the Forerunner Ship last seen in Halo 2 is shown to have landed on Earth. This is also obviously live action gameplay. At 0:52, Master Chief destroys a Phantom for the first time in the video. At 0:53, Master Chief is seen throwing a Plasma Grenade onto a Brute. Behind the squad of brutes are two Positional Shields set up beside each other. For the next 10 seconds, more parts of Voi are shown. At 1:02, one of the Grunts is shown driving a Ghost, Master Chief quickly destroys the Ghost with a Rocket Launcher. At 1:04, Commander Miranda Keyes can be seen dual wielding the newly developed M6G Pistol in her right hand and the M90 Shotgun in her left. At 1:06, the mysterious Covenant Gun Emplacement is shown again, and shoots down a Longsword. At 1:07, Cortana is shown in pain. Master Chief, the Arbiter, 343 Guilty Spark, watch on the covenant Separatist carrier Shadow of Intent. At 1:08, at least 3 UNSC Frigates are shown in tight formation firing their main cannons. At 1:10, the Arbiter yells out at the Prophet of Truth's ship. At 1:11, a Chieftain is seen running towards the camera in a factory with while armed with a Gravity Hammer. At 1:12-1:13, a Brute is seen with a Plasma Rifle, and a Jackal can be seen in the background. The Personal Shield, not in the beta, is shown being carried by Master Chief. At 1:14, the Master Chief is shown boarding a Brute Chopper. At 1:15, a Brute is seen charging the Master Chief but the player blasts him with a rocket launcher, a holographic Prophet throne and the Prophet of Truth are shown. Before the Brute is shot you can see a green Waypoint marker indicating a teammate (possibly online co-op play or the Arbiter.). 1:16 Shows a brute deploying a Bubble Shield. 1:17-1:18 show a close-up of the Master Chief firing the new M6G Pistol. It then switches to a first person view of a series of plasma grenade explosions. 1:19 shows the Master Chief using the Brute Shot's melee attack on an un-helmeted Brute. From 1:20-1:21, we see gameplay footage of the Master Chief riding in another Chopper across a battlefield. At 1:22, the Master Chief is shown in a Pelican dropship over the Ark. He is accompanied by Hocus and Sgt. Johnson. Five Pelicans are then shown dropping from underneath a Covenant Assault Carrier in high orbit above the Ark. At 1:30, The Master Chief blows up another Phantom using a Missile Pod. At 1:32, a Brute is shown in yellow armor. A marine fires a AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun from the rear ramp of a Pelican. Note that it is still on its tripod. At 1:35, a Pelican is hit hard by a Banshee. At 1:37, the new Brute Chopper is shown, driven by the Master Chief. At 1:38, a new Personnel Carrier variant of the classic Warthog is shown, with Master Chief at the helm and at least 3 Marine passengers. At 1:40, Master Chief, shoves a marine out of the way as he jumps at the Arbiter and points a pistol up under his jaw. This is the cutscene from the first time that they meet in Halo 3, and takes place on the first level ). At 1:42, the new Scarab is shown. It is now lower to the ground, and has two cannons. The next few seconds show Master Chief assaulting the Scarab. At 1:44, the Arbiter is seen carrying a plasma cannon. At 1:45, Bungie gives away how to destroy a Scarab in Halo 3, as at this point Master Chief destroys an X-shaped power core in the middle of the Scarab and the Scarab explodes bright blue in spectacular fashion. As it is detonating in the top left corner appear a number of aircraft one of which is aHornets, the human counterpart to the Banshee. At 1:53, the Portal is shown open in a fairly dark sequence. The scenery is completely filled with a huge cloud of ash, and at least five Covenant Assault Carriers and Battlecruisers are shown, which appear to be leaving Earth, along with a lone Pelican flying toward the camera. At 1:56, the end of the trailer comes with Master Chief in an in game cutscene leaning over a Covenant terminal: the location of Cortana. The trailer then flashes the Halo 3 logo and "Bungie". It ends at 2:11. Transcript Truth: :You are, all of you, vermin! Cowering in the dirt thinking... what? That you might escape the coming fire? Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! Trivia *In the last few frames of the trailer, when the Bungie logo flickers, a message is hidden reading, "The fight lives on The Chosen One, Marathon Continues." Links See and download the trailer: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/21469.html?e3i=1&type=mov Also here: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=ethreeblowout Listen to or download the music played in the E3 2007 Trailer: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=news&cid=12651 Category:Halo 3 Category:Games